Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of electronic communications. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to providing multi-media conferencing.
Web conferencing refers to the ability of multiple users, likely in different locations, to share a document or presentation. Several application have been in use for providing various forms of web conferencing. For example, Webex™ or Oracle Collaboration Suite Web Conference are such one applications which allow users in different physical locations to share documents, communicate with each other, and participate in the same presentation via the Internet.
However, Webex™ and other such applications are proprietary in nature. That is, these applications rely on proprietary communications between clients and between the clients and the servers supporting the presentation. Therefore, the clients participating in the conference must install and utilize client software to support these communications. As a result, the types of devices and or the media or presentation materials that are suitable for use with these applications are limited to those supported by the client software. None of these previous solutions have been based on standardized communications protocols suitable for use with a wide variety of devices and/or media. Hence, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for providing multi-media conferencing.